Question: Express $\frac{37}{80}$ as a terminating decimal.
Solution: Since a terminating decimal can be written in the form of $\frac{a}{10^b}$, where $a$ and $b$ are integers, we want to rewrite our fraction with a denominator of $10^b=2^b\cdot5^b$. \[ \frac{37}{80}=\frac{37}{2^{4}\cdot5}\cdot\frac{5^{3}}{5^{3}}=\frac{37\cdot5^{3}}{10^{4}}=\frac{4625}{10^{4}}=\boxed{0.4625}. \]